


The Reflections of Jenny

by Yvette J (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-11-07
Updated: 1996-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Yvette%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in the log cabin where Jenny Hayden lived as Karen Isley.  The time is moments after Wayne helped Paul and Scott escape, but before the government showed up at the cabin the following morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reflections of Jenny

  
**The Reflections of Jenny**  
By Yvette J.

© 1996, All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction based on characters and situations created in the 1984 feature film and 1986-87 television series, _STARMAN_. It is an amateur publication circulated without profit for the enjoyment of fellow fans. No infringement of existing copyrights is intended.

   
  
---  
  
Jenny sat staring out the window; the stars twinkled high in the sky. Her ‘Starscape’ painting depicted those same stars. She stood and picked up the empty cup sitting on the table and sighed as she put it on the kitchen table. Her hands trembled as she took a ragged breath.

 _I have accepted the beauty of one who is different,_ she thought as she sat back down by the window. _Yet, here I am, isolated in a world, which I once called my own. Now, I feel like Scott does; a part of two worlds, but not really fitting into either one. Is it possible that now I am ‘alien’, even amongst my own people?_ She caught a tear that was streaming down her cheek and wiped it away.

 _Once I asked myself what it felt like to be different. It was as if I was speaking a different language or having a different idea. It hurt and made me angry, not with the person who asked, but instead it made me realize that since that night on the train, I will always be different. It was as if Paul really became a part of me, and things would never be the same. But, to be different, as I had always learned, was to be the oddball. In school, I remember everyone trying to be exactly alike, not really understanding that everyone is different._ She rubbed her hands together briskly, trying to keep her mind focused. _Yet, here I am, the weird-o, the one who is more different than most people could ever realize._

 _I am the one who tries desperately to fit into humanity, but has failed. Maybe it was Paul that showed me that being different doesn't mean that I am strange. Yet here I am, like Scotty, stuck between two cultures, one of my family and one of me. Somehow, that doesn't ease the pain that I put Scott through or the pain I must endure. Whenever I have encountered George Fox, I hear those negative things about the man (yes, he is a man) I love and the heritage of my son, and I become angry. I just want to run away from Fox, he always isolates me from the rest of humanity._ She tried to block the agent out of her mind, but could not. Somehow, his face always seemed to appear in her mind.

 _Fox, even the animal, reminds me of that which I am denied,_ her thoughts continued and she wiped the tears away from her eyes as she remembered all the suffering she had to endure in the face of ‘National Security’. _Even if I meet with Paul, who's to say I will be able to have the family I have always dreamed of having? For now, the dream is shattered._

“Paul,” she spoke to the stillness, “why did you come back?” Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. _I know the answer,_ she consoled herself. That is the only happy part of the reunion. _He still loves me, and Scott knows the truth. He knows that I love him and it was in desperation that I had to leave him 11 years ago._ She smiled contrary to the agony she felt.  
 _I have a feeling that I must once again hide away. I have to protect them; they must stay free._ She looked out the window to see a falcon flying outside the window. The sky is now a pale pink color as the stars begin to fade away. Somehow, the dawn of a new day is not such a good thing.

Her mind drifted to her brother, Wayne, and how he had decided to help Paul and Scott escape. _I can only thank God that not all government agencies are like the FSA and Fox. Most of the people I have met have been very kind, like Lainie. I wonder how an agency that wants to help people live free, won’t allow one of its people to live in peace with her family._ The questions continued to rush into her mind.

The sun began to fill the room as she walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed. Seconds later, she spoke, “hello, Lainie. It is Karen...I mean Jenny. I need your help...”  
Half and hour later, she had packed her meager belongings when a knock is heard at the door. The last thing she grabbed was Scott’s photograph as a child and the red baseball cap. Both items, she slipped into the bag.

Suddenly, the knocking intensifies to a loud rapping, which can be heard throughout the cabin. “Mrs. Hayden, open the door!” She smiled to herself as she grabbed the bag and slipped out the back door.

Once outside, she jumped into the truck and started the motor. “Paul, Scotty,” she whispered over the roaring engine of the truck. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

The end


End file.
